


A DS9 Christmas

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the crew prepares to celebrate the holiday, Julian knows what he wants for Christmas. But, is Jadzia interested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A DS9 Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 1994, again under my real name. This was my first fandom, and this is actually the very first story I ever wrote. This was originally entitled, "Julian's Christmas Present," but I decided to change it to "A DS9 Christmas."

"Come here you," Miles O'Brien growled at his daughter, Molly. He ran his hands through his hair and crawled over to her. She screamed in laughter as she hid behind a chair.

"Will you two stop running around?" Keiko called in from the other room. "You're going to knock the tree down."

Miles snuck around the other side of the room to the chair Molly was behind. "I caught you now!," he said as he grabbed a giggling mass of Molly. "Aww, we're just having a little fun, aren't we sweetheart?" he asked as he tickled Molly.

"Daddy, when will Santa Claus get here?" Molly asked between giggles.

"You still have one more day, Molly," Miles patiently told her.

"I want Santa NOW!" She started kicking while still in Miles' arms.

"You heard your father, Molly," Keiko interjected as she came into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and egg nog. "Come here and drink your hot chocolate. It's almost your bedtime."

Molly stopped kicking at the mention of hot chocolate. Miles set her down and gave her a pat as she ran over to get her mug.

"Miles, I brought you some egg nog. I used my mother's recipe. What are you doing?" She turned with his glass just in time to see Miles reach for the top of the tree.

"I'm trying..." he struggled to pull the tree toward himself, "to put the star on top..." pine needles were falling all around, "...of the tree." He let the top with the star securely on snap back into place.

"How do you like it?" He stood with his hands on his hips, admiring his work.

"Oh, Miles, it's beautiful." She gazed the full length of the six foot pine, decorated with animated figurines and twinkling lights that looked like colored stars. She inhaled the faint scent of pine.

"It's just like the one I had as a child," Miles reminisced. "I thought Molly would enjoy having a tree this year."

"I like it too." Molly's voice piped in from the other room, her face covered with chocolate foam.

Keiko turned and laughed at the sight Molly made. "I'm glad you approve, but I think it's your bedtime now. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Meanwhile, Benjamin and Jake Sisko were engrossed in a game of chess in their quarters. Benjamin was concentrating, since his son had won the last two games and had successfully blocked him at every level.

"Dad, your move," Jake prompted his father.

"I know. It seems I taught you better than I thought." Benjamin sat back in his chair and massaged the back of his neck. He checked his options and moved his rook.

"Bad move, Dad," Jake shook his head with a smile and took his father's king. "Checkmate. Will you give up now?" he crossed his arms on the table, a selfsatisfied smile on his face.

Benjamin let out a chuckle. "I guess I know when I've been beat." He reached across the table and rubbed the top of his son's head. "And, I believe it's time for bed."

"Dad..." Jake began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Benjamin prompted.

"Dad, can we get a tree? For Christmas? Nog's never seen a Christmas tree before, and I kinda promised him we would get one so he could see it. Can we?" Jake spoke all in a rush, as if he had been holding it in for a while.

Benjamin put on a grave face, as if the request was way out of line. Then it softened into a smile. "I think I can ask Chief O'Brien to replicate us one tomorrow."

Jake let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dad. G'night."

" 'Night, Jake." Benjamin smiled involuntarily, putting the chess pieces back in their original places.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Quark's was almost empty, except for 'the regulars'. One in particular was Dr. Julian Bashir. He was sitting by himself, staring despondently into his glass. Quark was trying to wake up Morn when he noticed the Doctor was still there. He shook his head and walked over to his table.

"Doctor, why are you still here?"

Julian sat up in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, confused.

Quark slid into the chair opposite from Julian. "You've been in here every night until closing for a week now. Something has to be bothering you."

Julian let out a sigh. "How did you guess?"

Quark gave him a knowing look. "Easy. I have also seen Lieutenant Dax leaving by herself every night for a week."

Julian glanced up at Quark, depression written all over his face. "I just don't know what to do. I've tried everything I can think of to get her to go out with me, but still no luck."

Quark waved his hand. "She won't go out with me either, but you don't see me moping around, do you?"

"Well, she knows you're not really serious..." Julian broke off as he saw Quark's expression. He switched gears. "I haven't been moping around." He drained his glass.

"You need to get your mind off Lieutenant Dax." Quark leaned in closer. "What you need is a little distraction."

"What  _kind_ of distraction?" Julian asked suspiciously.

Quark managed to put on a hurt look. "Why, a party, what else? More particularly,  _my_ party. Surely you've heard of my Annual Bash? It's tomorrow night."

Julian perked up. "A party?" His gaze turned to one of remembrance. "I remember parties at the Medical Academy. The biggest were held in the exhibition hall. Oh, the decorations weren't that great, and the food was terrible, but the company was extraordinary. There was this one woman, what was her name...?" he looked up and his voice trailed off. A Dabo girl was watching him as she cleared the tables. She caught his eye and winked. She waved her fingers at him and continued clearing tables. His young woman forgotten, one side of Julian's mouth curved up in a smile.

Quark turned to see what had caught his attention, and turned back just in time to see the smile appear.

"Well, Doctor. How about it? I promise the food will be the best, and _so will the company_" he emphasized.

Julian focused back on Quark. "I believe I can spare a few hours," he said, the grin remaining on his face.

"Great! See you tomorrow night." Quark clapped him on the back as he left his table and went to poke Morn until he woke up.

Julian left Quark's and headed for his quarters. Lost in his thoughts, he walked down the almost deserted corridors to his door. He sighed as he entered his dark room and got ready for bed. His thoughts returned to the Academy parties, and just before he fell asleep, he murmured, "Darlena" and snuggled to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Next day: Christmas Eve day

Julian had just stepped out of his quarters when he felt a bump against his leg. He looked down to find Molly O'Brien shyly looking up at him. He squatted down to her level and smiled at her. "Whoa there, Molly. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

An out of breath Miles O'Brien slowed down from his jog to find Dr. Bashir joking around with Molly. "Sorry sir, I couldn't keep up with her. She has enough energy to power a warp engine!"

"That's all right, Chief. We were just talking about Santa, weren't we, Molly?" Julian gave a slight tug to her hem. She giggled shyly. "I want Santa," she pouted.

Miles reached down to pick her up. "Now, Molly, you know that Santa will be here tonight." Miles and Julian stood up. "I hope she wasn't bothering you, sir."

"Oh, no bother at all, Chief." He smiled. "Just make sure Odo doesn't see either of you running down the corridor. You know how he is."

"Of course sir. Wouldn't want Odo mad at us, now would we?" Miles and Julian shared a laugh.

"Well, I'll see you in OPS sir." Miles shifted Molly into a more comfortable position. "Wave good-bye to Dr. Bashir, Molly." She looked at Julian, then waved her little hand at him as they headed down the corridor. Julian watched after the father and daughter, a look of something _regret maybe?_ on his face. His eyes reflected what he feltalone. He knew he wasn't ready for a family, but he wouldn't mind some friendship. His thoughts turned immediately to Jadzia, and a sad smile crossed his lips.

He gave himself a shake as if to wake himself up, reminded himself he was due in OPS in a few minutes, and headed for the turbolift.

Down in OPS, Commander Sisko, Lieutenant Dax, and Lieutenant Commander Shappel were seated around the main console, discussing the docking schedules that Major Kira had left before leaving for Bajor.

"...Kira did mention Quark's party, and something about being glad the Bajoran Meditation Ceremony was being held at the same time." Jadzia gave a wry smile at her recollection. "Maybe we should all head for Bajor," she added jokingly.

"Come on Dax. Quark has had parties before. Why should this one be any different?" Sisko refused to believe that all those ships docked at DS9 were there for Quark's party.

Jadzia just shrugged. "Well, until you've gone to his Annual Bash, you can't say you've been to one of Quark's parties."

Julian's turbolift had just reached OPS, and he overheard the last bit of conversation. Hearing Jadzia talk about Quark's party lifted his spirits considerably. He hopped off the turbolift with a smile and greeted everyone with a cheerful, "Good morning." A chorus of "Good mornings" floated back to him.

"You seem in a good mood today, Doctor," Sisko observed.

Julian gave him a bright smile as he walked to the console. "I'm feeling better than I have in weeks. I must have had a good night's sleep."

Jadzia looked up sharply at this, and shot Julian a look that asked the young doctor "feeling better?" but he either didn't see it or chose to ignore her.

All attention went to the turbolift as Chief O'Brien stepped off with an apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late, Commander, I had...a bit of trouble calming Molly down. She's all excited about Christmas." He quickly joined the others around the console.

Sisko chuckled. "That's OK, Chief. I remember when Jake was little. We had the same problem." His expression flickered at the word 'we', but no one noticed. "That reminds me Chief. Jake asked for a tree. Could you replicate one for him? I would consider it compensation for your tardiness," he added with a mock-serious tone.

"No problem sir. I'll do it right after the meeting. I'll transport it directly to your quarters."

"Thanks, Chief." Sisko brought his attention back to the meeting. "I'm assuming you've already met Kira's replacement, _for the week_ , Commander Fiona Shappel from the Confucius." It was more a statement than a question. "Commander, will the traffic around here slow down soon?"

Fiona Shappel looked pleased to be singled out. About 30 years old, with dark brown skin and big brown eyes, she was a small part Betazed. She had been nervous about saying the wrong thing around the Commander, but this station had an informality about it that put her at ease. She had found herself drawn to Commander Sisko, but she knew his history, and could sense he wasn't ready for any relationship. And to top it off, she would only be on DS9 for a few more days, then it was back to the Confucius. She now smiled.

"Yes sir. It seems everyone who wanted to go to Quark's party is already here or will be here in the next few hours. I don't anticipate any late arrivals; I don't think anyone wants to miss any of the excitement...sir," she added as an afterthought.

Sisko was back in a good mood. "If we bring any more people onto this station, their won't be room for us."

Jadzia pretended to scold him. "I told you Quark's parties are famous. And they're a lot of fun. You should go, Benjamin."

"I don't know, Old Man." Sisko's eyes twinkled. "I think you'll steal all the attention."

"You already have my full attention, Jadzia," Julian cut in. He leaned his elbows on the edge of the console. "Quark mentioned the party last night, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. What's it like?"

Jadzia turned thoughtful. "Well, last year, Quark hired some musicians from Risa, and these Klingons requested -well, more like demanded- that they play Rhlocto, and then these two Romulans..."

"Could we discuss this at a later time,  _please_ ," Sisko interjected, his tone indicating he meant business. "We still have a station to run."

At that, everyone straightened and even Julian was snapped out of his revere with Jadzia.

"Chief, are there any unexpected surprises I need to be informed about?" Sisko turned to O'Brien.

"Amazingly sir, everything seems to be running pretty smoothly. I was planning to recalibrate the back up generators, but that's just a little tinkering. Oh, and I installed Quark's Regalian Light Array. Which, confidentially, is really great, but," his voice dropped to a conspiratal whisper, "Don't let him know I said that."

"Your secret is safe with us, Chief," Sisko gave him a grin. He turned to Julian. "Doctor, what do you have to report?"

Julian's face became one of concentration. "Some soil samples are coming in from Draemar 4 for radiation tests, which should take most of the day. I'm expecting some research to come in from Graier 3... let's see, oh yes. Ensign Okara needs to come in for a check up on her arm. She had a compound fracture of the humerus yesterday, and I wanted to make sure the bone has regenerated properly. And medical exams on all Starfleet personnel are due in a month. I've informed everyone, and a few have scheduled for today."

"It sounds like you're going to be pretty busy. If you'd like some help with the samples from Draemar 4..." Jadzia offered.

Julian cut her off. "That's OK. I don't mind the work."

"You're sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive," Julian replied with a nod of his head. "Work always keeps my mind off things."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get back to work." Sisko's smile returned. "It's been too quiet with Major Kira gone, but you didn't hear that from me." That got a smile and a small chuckle out of everyone. "I'm assuming I'll see everyone at the party this evening?"

Only two nods of affirmation went around the small circle. Dax and Lt. Commander Shappel were looking forward to the party.

"Sorry sir, but I promised Keiko I'd be there tonight. She said something about a red suit. I really hope she was kidding." A look of horror crossed O'Brien's face.

That got a loud burst of laughter from everyone, but Jadzia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Julian's laughter seemed forced.

"On that note, I'll let this meeting be adjourned." Sisko hopped up the steps to his office and everyone set about going back to work except Jadzia.

"Julian, could I talk to you for a minute?" The sound of her voice calling his name caused him to do an abrupt about face.

"Yes?"

"Julian, you've seemed...depressed lately. It's not like you. I hope you're not upset about last night," her voice showing her concern.

Julian held up his hand to stop her. "My doctor's prognosis indicates a wounded ego." He leaned toward her and dropped his voice to a whisper. "He assures me that it will heal." He smiled that half smile of his and turned for the turbolift.

Jadzia directed a look at his back that said,  _I don't buy that story, not for a minute_...

=-=-=-=-=-= 

_Five hours and counting_ Julian thought to himself.  _That's how long I've been analyzing these samples_. He stretched his back and noticed the infirmary was quiet.  _I guess they all went to lunch, which reminds me, I could go for a break myself_. He grabbed some tea before starting a crosscheck of radiation on other planets in the Draemar system when Jadzia walked in. The weariness he felt disappeared.

"Hello, Jadzia. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Julian. I just wanted to see if you changed your mind about needing help with the Draemar 4 samples."

"Thanks, but I'm almost done." He flashed her a smile while he continued to work. When she didn't say anything for a minute, he looked up. "Was there something else?"

She hesitated. "Julian..I noticed this morning in OPS you looked... down. That's not like you at all."

He tried to look nonchalant. "It's nothing; just a case of winter blues, that's all."

"Julian, you're on a space station. We don't have winter here." She tried joking around with him, hoping that would snap him out of the doldrums.

"It doesn't matter. I can still feel like it is, can't I?" He didn't sound mad at her, just tired.

"Julian, you need to take a break. You've been working too hard lately." She thought a moment. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"I had thought about it, but between the analysis, the check ups, and minor emergencies, I'm sort of swamped." He gave her an apologetic smile.

Jadzia crossed her arms. "Doctor Bashir, have you ever heard of 'delegating responsibility'? You  _are_ permitted to do that." She added with a joking air.

Julian gave her a slightly hurt look. "I know that. It's just that I feel it's my responsibility to see these things through. Not that I don't trust my staff..." He hastily added.

Jadzia cut in. "Of course you don't trust anyone else to do anything. You think you have to do it yourself because you believe you're the only one who can do it right."

Julian blinked in surprise. "I  _am_ the only one who can do it right."

Jadzia's eyes widened in disbelief. Then she got ready to really let him have it. "You self-centered, egotistical, conceited...," then she noticed the twinkle in his eyes and the smile tugging the corner of his mouth. The rest of her tirade spluttered into laughter with Julian joining in. After they calmed down a little, Julian turned serious.

"You're right. I  _can_ give most of this to my staff. I don't have to do everything myself." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just like the thought of people needing me." His eyes reflected his emotions: sad and alone. Jadzia picked up on it immediately, and it triggered something inside her. She recognized the look in his eyes. She had the same look when she woke up after Verad stole her symbiont. And Julian had been there, assuring her everything would be all right. And it had been, thanks to him. *He* was the one who had comforted her; had helped set Odo free to save her. But he had known what was wrong. She had only a vague feeling. So she went with what she knew.

"Julian, don't you realize how much you're needed here? This station could function without the rest of us, but you're the doctor; everyone needs a doctor." She saw this wasn't helping, so she tried a different tactic. "If you were one of your patients, what would you say to them?" She now leaned back against the exam table in the middle of the room.

Julian thought for a moment, his brows knitted in concentration. He snapped his fingers. "I think I would tell myself to get off my duff and get back to work." With a smile, he turned back to his monitor.

"Wrong!" Julian turned in surprise at the forcefulness in her voice. "You would tell yourself to get off your duff and go to the party tonight."

"But what about..." Julian's hands indicated monitors and readouts.

Jadzia wasn't buying it. "No 'buts'. You are ordered to go out and have a good time."

Julian leaned back against the table, his arms crossed. "You can't give me orders," he smiled knowingly. "You don't have the authority."

Jadzia walked over to him, face to face. "I  _can_ and I  _am_."

Julian dropped his arms and countered defiantly, "Oh? On what are you basing  _that_?"

Jadzia took a step back, folded her arms and gave him an allknowing smile. "I am 300 years older than you,  _young man_ , and you'll do as you're told!"

His shoulders slumped. He knew that he'd been beat by the master. His thoughts raced. He drew himself up to his full height, stood at attention, and barked, "Yes  _SIR_." He recrossed his arms, looked directly at her, and with eyebrows raised, asked, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," she said with a satisfied nod of her head. She gave him a soft smile. "You shouldn't work so hard, Julian. You need to loosen up, have a little fun. I know I did when I was a young man." She gave him a playful punch in the arm and grinned.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh, very funny Jadzia. VERY funny. I remember telling you to loosen up not too long ago."

She was still grinning. "I know. Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, Doctor."

They smiled in comfortable silence for a moment.

Julian was the first to break the silence. "Well..."

"Julian, I really should be going," Jadzia cut him off. "I just stopped by on my way to the Promenade."

"You were headed for the Promenade?" He thought he'd give it one more shot. "Would you care to join me for lunch? I'd like to give the Klingon restaurant another try."

"I'm sorry, Julian, I can't." She noticed his downcast expression and quickly explained, "I have to take care of some things before the party tonight. I'm really sorry." She reached over and put her hand on his arm.

"So am I," he said softly. He looked like a lost puppy with his big soulful eyes.

Jadzia studied him, then said softly, "I really have to go." She gave his arm a squeeze. "You sure you'll be alright?"

He managed a small smile. "I'll be fine. Go, do as you must." He made it sound like a melodrama, a really bad melodrama.

"All right," she relented. She started toward the door, then turned back. "But you have to promise me you'll go to the party. Promise?"

He crossed his heart. "I do solemnly swear to attend the party, so help me..."

"You need  _somebody's_ help, that's for sure." Jadzia rolled her eyes.

He looked hopeful. "Are you applying for the job?" He walked over to the exam table that stood between them.

"I think it has too many responsibilities." She leaned her hands on the exam table in front of her. "Besides, you already have a mother."

Julian leaned forward on the table, close to her. "I wasn't asking for a mother." His smile was on full force now, his eyes fairly dancing. Their gazes were locked on one another. Jadzia noticed for the first time his eyes were the color of Thalian chocolate. Jadzia loved chocolate. Dax did not. The conflict that began in her reminded her that she still had to eat lunch. "Julian..." she began.

"Yeessss?" he asked, sure of what she would say.

She straightened up. "I'll see you at the party tonight, ok?"

Julian straightened as well, the smile vanishing from his face. "Of course," he said with a slight nod.

"I'll save you a dance, ok?" She hoped that would cheer him up some, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Jadzia stopped outside the infirmary, a look of concentration on her face. She was deep in thought about Julian's remarks. His mood swings had her worried. Now that she had all her thoughts focused on the problem, she realized his behavior hadn't been quite right for weeks. His attempted pickup last night had been halfhearted, and what was that nonsense just now in the infirmary about feeling needed? Come to think about it, when was the last time she had  _seen_ him outside the infirmary? When he was in Quark's, nursing a drink. That wasn't like him at all. But since he was at Quark's, Quark would know what was wrong with him. He always knew things that he couldn't, or shouldn't know. With a decisive nod, she headed for the Promenade.

Jadzia entered Quark's, barely noticing the decorations, and began a search for Quark. She had just sat down at the bar when he pounced.

"Well, Lieutenant, what brings this unexpected pleasure?" Quark was fairly drooling on the bar.

Jadzia got right to the point. "I wanted to ask you about Doctor Bashir."

Quark blinked in surprise and grabbed his chest. "You're asking me about another man? How could you do this to me?" He paused as a horrible thought came to him. "Don't tell me you LIKE him!" he hissed.

Jadzia tried to calm him down. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm concerned about him, that's all. Has he seemed depressed, withdrawn lately?" her face one of concern for a friend.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Quark let his voice drift off.

"What?" Jadzia asked.

"He was definitely depressed last night. He stayed until closing, brooding over his drink." Quark slowly shook his head. "Not very profitable."

"Quark," Jadzia was getting exasperated.

"Wait," he eyed her suspiciously. "If I tell you what's bothering him, what's in it for me?"

"QUARK!" She shot him a don't-push-me look.

"OK, OK, you don't have to get so testy. As I said, he was in here last night after you dumped-" She glared at him. "...er-ah-left him. He started reminiscing about his Academy days. Something about Christmas parties and dances, stuff like that. Is that helpful?" he inquired.

Jadzia was silent for a while, thinking. "It might be. Did he say anything else?"

"I invited him to my party. And after my expert persuasion, he agreed to come. You're still planning to come, aren't you?" Quark fixed her with a lecherous look.

Jadzia looked up at him in surprise. "I just spent 10 minutes twisting his arm to get him to go. I wonder what happened?"

"Must be the season," Quark said.

"What do you mean? Oh, the season back on Earth." She thought some more. "He must be upset about being so far away from home. He probably feels left out."

Jadzia's monologue with herself was beginning to worry Quark. "Lieutenant...?" he began.

Jadzia snapped out of her revere. "Thanks Quark. You really helped me out." She leaned over the bar and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She got up and left, a sense of purpose on her face.

Quark looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "See you later, Jadzia," he called after her, caressing his ear.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Odo had been in Quark's all day, disguised as one of the decorations on the wall. He always made it a point to watch Quark, but during his Annual Bash, he had to pay special attention to him. But, he was getting tired, and he wanted to be rested for later on. He slid unnoticed out the door and reformed outside. He headed for the security  
office to regenerate.

Keiko and Miles were finally enjoying some piece and quiet. They had gotten Molly to take a nap- no small feat it itself - but on Christmas Eve afternoon especially. They were seated on the couch, wrapping paper, presents, toys, and a general mess in front of them.

"Who's going to clean this up?" Keiko asked Miles.

Miles glanced at his wife. "Don't look at me. I replicated this stuff, you clean up."

"Miles Edward O'Brien, if you don't start helping..." she turned to face him.

He put up his hand to stop her. "Before you get yourself worked up, I thought you'd like to get your present early."

She was instantly mollified. "You got me a present? What is it?"

Miles walked over to the tree and picked a small package out of the branches. "It was the one place I knew you wouldn't think to look," he teased, grinning like a fool.

"Miles," she started with a threatening tone.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her. His manner turned serious. "Keiko, I know this place isn't where you want to be. I know you don't want Molly growing up here. But I love you, and no matter where we live, I'll always love you. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Keiko brushed a tear away, and took the gift. It barely fit into the palm of her hand. She untied the bow, opened the box, and exclaimed, "Oh, Miles, this is the most beautiful broach I've ever seen!" It was no bigger than three fingers, a holographic image of a waterfall surrounded by flowers encased in a jeweled oval.

"That is a very special broach. My great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother on their wedding day. I'm sorry I couldn't get it for our wedding, but with us being on the Enterprise and never knowing where we were going to be..."

Keiko cut him off with a kiss. "I don't care how it got here. I just care that you gave it to me. I love you, Miles O'Brien." She gave him a radiant smile.

"I love you too, Keiko O'Brien." They continued kissing, the presents they had to finish wrapping forgotten.

Quark's was decorated in the most outlandish style known across the Quadrant. Quark had finally got O'Brien to put up the Regalian Light Array, which was the total party atmospheric control designed by the Regalians. With that, and his supply of electrolyte streamers and a (confiscated) Terrelian music maker, it would be a blast to remember.

"This ought to be the best party we've ever had. I've finally got the freedom to do what I want." Quark looked at the crowd already there playing Dabo and dancing.

"Wh-what about Commander Sisko?" Rom nervously asked.

Quark shot his brother a disgusted look. "I've got him under control. You just worry about keeping the drinks and food coming. Did you make to sure to restock the bar?"

Rom's head almost bobbed off. "Yes brother."

"Good. We may have people staying a week, judging from the ships docked." He stole a quick glance around. "Where is Nog, by the way? I haven't seen him around."

Rom looked embarrassed. "He's with that hew-man boy again, looking at a tree."

"What's so special about a tree?" Quark was listening with only half an ear. He was intent on checking the bar himself.

Rom babbled on. "Apparently, the hew-mens decorate the tree with figures and lights, and put presents under it."

Quark almost dropped a bottle of Kanar. "What? They just waste the tree??"

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Jake and Benjamin Sisko were arguing about where the tree should go. "I think it should go in the corner by the door," Jake said.

Sisko looked around. "I think it will look better by the couch."

Jake shook his head. "It'll get in the way there. Over here's the best lighting and it won't get knocked over by accident."

Sisko thought for a minute, and finally agreed with his son. "You're right, Jake. It would look better over there."

They started laughing as they tried to pick it up and carry it across the room. Ornaments were bouncing on the floor and needles were falling everywhere. They finally succeeded in moving it to the corner.

"Now, who's going to clean this mess up?" Sisko gave his son a look that said, _this was your idea, you clean it up_.

"Uh, Dad, I promised I'd meet Nog when we were done with the tree. See you later," Sisko heard as his son backed out the door.

"Wait a minute, I...never mind," He resigned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Medical Log: Stardate 43223.3. I ran the test sequences on the first batch of samples from Draemar 4. They show a high radiation content in the southern continent, and I have informed the government. Lieutenant Hanoi came in with minor plasma burns on his hands. I treated him and told him to get some rest. Mrs. Santos came in again, worried about gaining too much weight. I assured her that she is within the normal weight for a woman 8 and a half months pregnant.

Julian finished the log entry and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  _If I stare at this screen one more minute, I'll go crazy,_ he thought to himself. He had grudgingly taken Jadzia's advice and given the check ups to Nurse Tayo and the research to catalog to his assistant. Both had been more than willing to help.  _I guess I *have* been doing a lot of the work myself_. _I wonder what they have been doing while was busy, plugging away_. He shrugged to himself, not entirely concerned with what the rest of his staff was doing.

"Doctor." No response. "Doctor Bashir," a female voice called him, a bit louder.

He look up, startled that he had closed his eyes. "Yes, Nurse Tayo?"

"Your shift ended five minutes ago, sir. Were you planning to leave?"

He checked the chronometer for himself, and gave Nurse Tayo a smile. "I guess I better. You look ready to toss me out the door."

"I would never..." Nurse Tayo began, looking startled that he could suggest such a thing.

Julian couldn't resist another smile. "I'm just kidding, Nurse. You need to loosen up."  _Now where have I heard THAT before_ , he thought. Julian decided he had time to go to his quarters and change before the party. As much as he liked wearing a Starfleet uniform, he couldn't wait to change into something less...constricting.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

"This is so cool," Nog said as he circled Jake's tree. "Where did you get the figures and lights?"

Jake looked pleased. "Chief O'Brien replicated the tree and the decorations for us. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Nog agreed with a bit of wistfulness. "It's too bad the Ferengi don't have a holiday like this. Uncle Quark would just say it was just a waste of profit."

Benjamin came out of the other room, dressed in a deep blue suit. "I'm glad you approve of our tree, Nog. Jake, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dad." Nog shot Jake a pleading look. "Dad, can Nog come with us?"

Sisko thought for a second, then asked, "What about your father, Nog? Don't you have to help him with the party?"

Nog shook his head. "No, I'll only be in the way. Uncle Quark says I'm to young to deal with the customers. I'd much rather stay with Jake."

Sisko looked at his son, who had a pleading _please Dad_ look on his face, and relented.

"OK. Just make sure you boys don't get into any trouble. I don't want to hear from Odo about any mischief, understand?" he added sternly, sure any mention of Odo would be sufficient.

Jake and Nog nodded in unison. "Yes, sir!" and they took off for the party, leaving Sisko shaking his head.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Odo had taken a position in the doorway of Quark's in his usual shape. He felt his presence would be sufficient in keeping the guests in line, and let Quark know he was there. He acknowledged those he knew with a curt nod, and looked with disgust at those inside.  _Idiots_ , he thought to himself. _Dancing around like a bunch of fools and paying_ _Quark for the privilege_.

Jake and Nog took their customary position above the Promenade, watching the whole party from there.

"Look, over there," Nog almost fell off the catwalk, waving his arm. "Where?" Jake tried to tell where Nog was pointing.

"Over there, by the bar. The woman in the white and purple dress. She looked up at me!"

Jake looked at Nog like he had lost his mind. "Why would she be looking up here? She's dancing with that Mishto, who is VERY big."

"She looked at me, I can tell! Let's go down there and try to talk to her." Nog was pulling on Jake's arm, dragging him to his feet.

Jake got to his feet and brushed himself off. "All right. I see my dad down there anyway. He'll probably wonder what happened to us if we don't go down there."

Commander Sisko had just reached the Promenade. "Hello Constable. Keeping out the undesirables?"

Odo let out a 'hrmmphh'. "More like keeping count of them. You've never been to one of Quark's parties, have you, Commander?"

"No, I can't say I've ever had the pleasure." He was trying to get a look inside, but the lights were flashing too fast.

"I can't believe you'd show up here. I thought you were the one with the most common sense."

Sisko looked amused. "I thought it couldn't hurt to at least check it out."

Odo just shook his head. "Then you're certainly in for a treat. Have fun, Commander," he added, with a touch of sarcasm.

Sisko walked in and admired Quark's decorations. Flashing lights danced across the floor. Quark's workers were fairly flying around, trying to take everyone's order and get it to them in a reasonable amount of time. The dance floor was packed, and the music was the loudest thing he had ever heard. He took a few more steps and stopped. He saw Lt. Shappel at a table. She looked spectacular in a flowing silver dress. He straightened his collar and headed for her table.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Julian smiled to himself as he slid his arms into his jacket. He had been lucky to see Garak the day the material arrived. It was unique, and he had requested _anything_ be made out of it. Depending where the light hit it, the jacket looked deep reddish, purplish, or bluish. It made a nice contrast to the crisp whiteness of his shirt. It was in the style of the day, crossed and buttoned at the side, revealing a deep V-shape at his neck. The whiteness of the shirt made his skin that much more darker; his eyes a deeper chocolate brown. He ran his brush one more time through his hair and stepped back to take in the total effect. He pulled the cuffs of the shirt a bit more through the sleeves of the jacket, smoothed his gray pants, and gave a nod of approval. He squared his shoulders and said to his reflection, "You are going to have fun tonight."

A little voice in the back of his mind answered him,  _who are you trying to kid_?

He sighed. He tossed his brush on the bed and muttered to himself, "It couldn't be any worse than sitting by yourself in your quarters, sulking." He set his jaw determinedly and strode out the door and to the Promenade.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Molly, you have to go to sleep if you want Santa to come tonight," Keiko pleaded with her daughter. "Miles, see if you have better luck."

Miles came in from the other room and sat down next to Molly. "Would you like me to tell you a story about Santa?"

She settled back down in her bed, and Miles pulled the covers over her. "Yes! I want to hear about Santa!"

He smiled. "OK then. This is an ancient Earth story about the night before Christmas. That's tonight, you know. ''Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the station...'"

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Jadzia checked herself in the mirror. She was finally satisfied with the outfit she had chosen. She pushed one strand of hair back in place, spun around, and smiled. She said to herself, "Here goes nothing," as she turned and headed for the Promenade.

 =-=-=-=-=-=

Odo nodded a greeting as Julian approached Quark's. "Doctor."

"Hello Odo. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here." He had on a wide grin, obviously trying to joke around with the Constable.

"Wherever Quark is, _I_ am," Odo said forcefully.

Julian looked a bit distracted. "Of course." He thought he spotted Jadzia talking with a Ferengi at the far end of the room. "See you later, Odo."

"Hrmmph," was his reply.

Julian walked in and was almost overwhelmed by the flashing lights and loud music. He lost Jadzia in the crowd, so he decided to get something to eat. He went to the bar to order some dinner, and Quark waited on him.

"I'm really impressed, Quark. You've gone all out tonight." Julian was darting looks around the room, keeping an eye out for Jadzia.

"Thanks. It's always more profitable when your guests are in a festive mood." A shout from the Dabo wheel caught Quark's attention. "Excuse me, Doctor. I'll bring your dinner right to you." He hurried over to the Dabo table. Julian sat down at the bar to wait, and Sisko came up behind him with two empty glasses.

"Hello, Doctor. It's good to see you out of the infirmary." He set the glasses down and asked for refills. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, I just got here, but it looks fabulous. You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," he added pointedly. "Is that Lieutenant Shappel over there?" He gave Sisko a knowing look.

Sisko looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Yes. Fiona and I are having a nice conversation."

"'Fiona', huh?" Julian smirked. "Have fun, Commander."

"I am. Just make sure you do too, Doctor." Sisko slapped him on the back. A Dabo girl brought Sisko's drinks and Julian noticed it was the same girl from last night.

"I'll try my best, Commander." Julian gave him a parting smile and turned back to talk to the Dabo girl, but she was gone. "Just my luck," he said to himself, as he propped his head up with his hand.

"Did you order this?" A sultry voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up and saw the same Dabo girl, holding a plate and smiling. Her dress, if you could call that flimsy thing a dress, made Julian's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Ummm...Yes. Yes, I did order this..er ah, that," Julian stumbled over his own tongue. He gave her his most charming smile and said, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Doctor Julian Bashir. Would you care to join me..."

His comm badge beeped. "Dax to Bashir. You're needed in the infirmary."

Julian slapped his comm badge. "I'm on my way." He gave an apologetic smile to the Dabo girl before he left. On his way to the infirmary, Julian thought of all the terrible things that might have happened to Jadzia, and walked faster.

He turned into the Infirmary to find Jadzia with Mrs. Santos, who was obviously in labor.

"What happened? How did she get here?" Julian asked as he began running a tricorder over Mrs. Santos.

"I was on my way to Quark's when I saw Mrs. Santos walking here. I thought she wouldn't make it on her own, so I helped her the rest of the way," Jadzia was trying to talk and calm Mrs. Santos down at the same time.

"The contractions are five minutes apart," Julian noted. He took Mrs. Santos' hand and said, "It looks like you're going to have a baby tonight. Don't worry," he smiled when he saw a frightened look cross her face. "Everything will be all right. We've got plenty of help."

=-=-=-=-=-= 

Back at the party, Sisko was still talking to Fiona, Jake and Nog were back up on the catwalk after being rejected by the mysterious lady, and Odo was trying to maintain some order.

"Watch it, no running on the Promenade," he called to party goers who were having too much of a good time to bother listening.

Quark looked tiredly at Odo, hoping to get him to ease up on his customers. "Odo, don't you ever take a rest? Sit down and relax. Try to enjoy yourself. This is a party, after all."

Odo slowly turned his head to look at Quark. "It's not easy relaxing with you around, Quark."

Quark looked offended. "Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." When that didn't get a response, he tried another route. "Since I can't offer you a drink, how about an offer of friendship?" He offered his hand to Odo.

Odo looked at Quark's hand as if it might bite him. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Odo, I'm surprised at you. It's the season for forgiving. And I'd like to offer my sincere apologies for any mischief I may have inadvertently caused."

"Now how can I refuse such a  _sincere_ apology?" Odo asked with mock-seriousness, but took his hand. "I'll still be keeping my eye on you, Quark."

Quark motioned behind his back at Rom, who snuck in a bottle of illegal Romulan ale.

Quark chose to ignore that last remark. "Season's happiness, Odo."

"Hrmph," was his reply.

Commander Sisko was enjoying his conversation with Fiona immensely. They were at a corner table away from the dance floor, but it was still hard to carry on a conversation.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far? It's not like a starship, is it?" Benjamin asked.

Fiona let out a tinkling laugh. "Definitely not. On a ship, you could never meet so many different people, so many different species, in such a short time. On a starship, you get to see the homeworlds of the people, but rarely get to interact with them. Here, you get to interact, but you don't get to see their planet. It would be hard for me to choose one or the other."

Benjamin shook his head. "I knew I wanted a stable place for Jake, and this was the closest thing. Jake's a great kid. I'm proud of the way he adjusted to this station so quickly. Truth be told, he fit in faster than I did," he chuckled.

Fiona reached over and took Benjamin's hand. They sat in comfortable silence, then Benjamin nodded to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted." He helped her up and twirled her onto the dance floor.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

A tiny cry came from Julian's arms. "Here's your daughter, Mrs. Santos. She weighs 8 lbs, 3 oz, and is in perfect health." He placed the tiny bundle in the new mother's arms.

"Oh, she's adorable," Jadzia started cooing at her. The baby yawned, and Julian saw both the mother and newborn looked worn out. "I want you to get some rest. You should be able to go home in a few days. Your husband was surprised to say the least."

"Thank you Doctor, and you too, Jadzia." Mrs. Santos murmured before she fell asleep.

Julian whispered to Jadzia, "Let's let them rest. They've had a rough day." He grabbed his jacket and set the lights on the night setting.

"So have you," Jadzia whispered back as they left the Infirmary. "I want to thank you, Julian, for letting me help. It's been a long time since I've seen a human birth."

Julian finished putting his jacket on and turned to her. "Thank  _you_ , Jadzia, for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled warmly at her, then noticed her outfit. He'd been too busy to notice it before, and now his jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a deep red, off-the-shoulder dress. Her hair was clipped at the top, allowing the ringlets to tumble over her bare shoulders. The flowing skirt just reached the top of her knees, her hose and shoes-heels, he corrected himself, all were the same deep red. When his gaze returned to her face, she was wearing an amused smile.

"Anything wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

He stared in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding. You look incredible."

"I told you I had some things to take care of before the party. I had to pick up this dress. Your friend Garak just finished it this afternoon." She paused, then asked, "You like it?"

"It's...it's..." his mind refused to function.

"Red?" Jadzia supplied merrily.

He was finally able to get his tongue to cooperate. "Incredible. Beautiful. Stunning."

She laughed and held up her hands. "All right. I get the picture."

His thoughts finally formed a complete coherent thought. "I feel like celebrating. You still up for the party? I'll even buy you dinner."

"Can you wait a minute, Julian? I have something to give you first," a mischievous look in her eye.

He gulped. "Gi-give me?"

She adopted an innocent look. "It is Christmas, isn't it? And isn't it a Christmas tradition to give something to your friends on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, I suppose it is...where is it?" Julian had a childish impatience about him.

"Right here..."

Jadzia raised her left hand to stroke the curve of his neck. Her eyes burned into his. She slowly pulled his lips closer to hers until they were kissing. Julian's arms automatically rose to encircled her, pulling her closer. She brought her other hand around his neck, deepening the kiss. They were like one, standing in the corridor, lost in each other. After what seemed like hours to Julian, but was only a few moments, Jadzia pulled back. They both tried to catch their breath. Jadzia looked at Julian, a bit of amazement on her face. He kept his eyes closed a moment longer, burning her touch into his memory.

"Merry Christmas, Julian," Jadzia said, a bit breathlessly.

Julian opened his eyes and gave her a radiant smile. "Me-Merry Christmas, Jadzia," his voice catching in his throat.

He offered her his arm, and with a smile, she accepted it. They walked to the party, sharing their thoughts without speaking.

THE END


End file.
